


Humanity.

by RCarson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCarson/pseuds/RCarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't know why, he simply can't leave someone behind, this time.<br/>Au where Peter is going away with Cora in the beginning of 3x12 and he hears Lydia's scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity.

  


Humanity.

Peter knows that Derek wants to fight. He can see it in his eyes, can feel it in his scent – it tastes like revenge, love gone and pain. It tastes like _Derek._

When he said that they had to go, it was because he couldn’t bear the idea of losing everyone, again: even Derek, his nephew who killed him, even his found-again niece, Cora. They are the only Hales left in town. No matter what, they’re family.

He simply can’t leave Cora alone, she’s too week, has just recovered. In his mind, he can see Kali that slashes her throat and makes Derek watch, he can see the new Derek’s demon girlfriend – _he really has to ask Stiles out, and stop trying to like girls_ \- kill them both, for real this time.

He takes the keys of the Derek’s Camaro, the one left in the garage next to his brand new SUV. Derek doesn’t want to ride it anymore because it was Laura’s, and she’s not there. He tried to leave behind everything from his past, and then Cora came out of a vault, the darach took power from Paige’s death and Deucalion is suddenly a wicked person, even if he was a man of vision, once.

Cora is next to him, on the passenger seat, arms crossed over her belt, eyes on the wall of their garage under the block of flats they live in. She still doesn’t call him uncle, or watches him in the eyes when he speaks.

“Would you mind ask me something? Or maybe say ‘Thank you, Uncle Peter. You’re a great person!’” He says, starting the car.

“You’re not a person and I don’t like you. You’ll probably kill me, in our way to Sister Laura’s apartment in New York.” She smirks and plays with her mobile phone.

He goes out of there pushing over the gas pedal. Peter doesn’t feel guilty for running away, he did it several times and there was nothing wrong. No turning backs, something left behind and a lot of things in front of you. But this time, there’s something, someone, he doesn’t want to leave.

She’s weak, she doesn’t know her powers, she’s beautiful and lovable, under layers of sourness and false stupidity.

He fell for her, he could see the beauty and the power in her eyes. He has always wanted power, and she has it, even if she doesn’t know how to use it. Peter doesn’t know exactly why he wants Lydia, maybe for being powerful, maybe because she’s the girl every man would fall for. But he’s not a man. He’s a wolf, and she’s a banshee that can help him ruling the city, become the alpha again. The only one.

Peter pushes the pedal again, going out of the city.

“You reek of worry.” Cora says, watching the lights of the street. “You know, I’m a wolf too. I know how to protect myself”.

“Yeah, girl, in fact the pack caught you once and a darach poisoned you. Anyway, I’m not worried about you.” He says, tapping his fingers over the wheel.

He really doesn’t know. For the very first time in his all life, he doesn’t want to leave, he sees in his mind Lydia’s eyes on the door of Derek’s loft.

He sounded guilty, he knows that. Maybe because, after coming back from the deads, he watched her in her sleep, followed her in her way to school, watched the way she left Jackson and really wanted to go there and say Hi. For the first time, in his real person, not the hallucination of his younger one.

He sees a red traffic light, and he stops – he doesn’t want any problems, how to explain the sheriff he was dead a year ago? – and then, he hears it.

It is long, and it hurts in his ears. He can see Cora turning her face to him.

“What was that?” she says, eyes wide open.

“It is Lydia. We have to go back.”

 _I have to save her,_ Peter thinks, biting his lips _She took the only humanity left in me._

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i write a story in English outside my english classes. I hope you like it, i wrote it on onceandfuturekiki's prompt.  
> So, it is short and i'm not sure but i kinda like it and i hope you like it too!  
> If you understand italian, you can find something of mine in my AO3 profile, o you can prompt me on tumblr : http://rossellacarson.tumblr.com/.  
> Ross.


End file.
